Kidnapped!
by GuitarBlair
Summary: Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn have a relationship together and live in a house with a seemingly normal super-villain life. Until someone kidnaps Harley and threatens to turn her in to the police! Poison Ivy must rescue her! I do not own Batman.
1. Chapter 1, Harley Quinn is kidnapped!

Chapter 1

* * *

"Oh Mrs. Isley!" It was a cute attempt to be sexy by Harleen as she leaned her back against a table and arched herself a little bit to show off her body in a new lacy red outfit. P

Pamela was sitting in her small cement floored work room in their little house looking at some plant toxins under a microscope. Pamela couldn't remember how it started, it used to be her own house, but eventually Harleen became a permanent resident and her lover. Harleen was in the more well lit dining room, thanks to a beautiful chandelier, with an expensive looking table and beautiful blue carpeting.

Pamela turned and arched an eyebrow at Harleen as if she was originally confused or annoyed but then grinned. Standing up from her desk she moved over to Harleen and placed her hands gently on her hips. "Hi Harley." She said staring directly into Harleen's eyes, then down her chest.

Harleen, like always, just blushed and giggled and brought a finger up to her lips biting it. "Hi Red..."

"Oh shit!" Pamela saw the clock behind Harleen and suddenly jumped from Harleen. "I gotta go! I..." Harleen stared at the ground, disappointed and running her toe along the carpet of their dining room. "No Harley... I'll be right back." And leaning in Pamela gave Harleen a long, but to short for Harleen, kiss and then was out the door.

"That's what you always say..." Harleen sighed and walked into the kitchen.

Later that night Pamela came back with some Boston Market to find the house a mess. She froze, "Someone broke in? Really? To our house?" and thought maybe it was just Harleen playing one of her silly games so she stepped through the house, random things broken like vases and such. "Harley...? Harley girl...? Did someone break in? I sure hope I don't get surprised in the bedroom..." She set the food down on the dinning-room table, leaving all the lights off since she didn't want to ruin Harleen's game, and made her way into the bedroom. No sign of her, she waited a bit, fidgeting with the bed figuring Harleen would jump out but after ten minutes nothing. She walked back into the dinning room, then the work room, than the living room and the kitchen and still nothing. She was done playing this game with Harleen, she was tired and ready for bed. "Alright Harley I'm done playing this game where are you?" Turning on the dinning room lights and lifting up her food she noticed she had placed the food right on a large note. It wasn't written, it was letters cut from magazines. _I have Harley, and I'm going to turn her in. If you want to see her your best chance is to turn yourself in too._ Pamela took a deep breath through her nose. She felt anger rising up in her, someone took Harley, someone... Batman.

* * *

So, I have not followed Batman throughout the years I just saw some cute comics about Harley and Poison Ivy so I did some research, hopefully I did it justice.


	2. Chapter 2, Robin and Batman

Chapter 2

Dick Grayson sat at his desk looking over various papers. He was going to start a new group in New York he would call the Teen Titans and was going over maps and such, and places to make a hide out in New york when he heard the door open from behind him. Jumping up from his seat Dick turned to face whoever was coming into the room and found his Cat rubbing up against the door. Dick took a deep breath and turned back to his desk to find Pamela standing in his doorway. "Poison Ivy!" Dick gasped as an eruption of plant vines jumped out at him and grabbed at both of his forearms and legs. Dick tried to jump aside but because he was taken by surprise he only managed to be pulled the ground and then tied up by the vines. In a matter of minutes Dick was tied up in vines into his chair and sitting staring at Pamela, who didn't look like she was in a good mood, staring back at him as she played with a knife in her hand.

"So..." Pamela said evenly, moving closer to Dick. "So when do you think Batman will figure out what's going on? Or should I leave him a note like he left for me." Dick, who was gagged, stared back at her with utter confusion. Pamela sensed the confused and her face contorted with anger. "Oh please you're going to tell me you aren't in on this? That you've been to busy to be Robin lately? Breaking into my house and Kidnapping Harley, as if we haven't retired from crime." Pamela gave Dick a look that might burn someone alive. Reaching out she removed Dick's gag and held the knife to his throat. "What do you got to say for yourself?

Dick took a minute to choose his words carefully, but couldn't find a good set of words to start this off so he began with. "What are you talking?" He said very slowly, giving each word it's own moment.

"You don't know huh?" Pamela's knife pressed against Robin's skin to draw a little blood.

"No I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"You're so full of shit." The knife pressed harder.

"Jesus! Do I really seem like the kidnapping type!"

"Well, I mean, we're wanted criminals." She sneered and pulled the knife away and wiped the blood off of into a vial with a cloth. "Oh well, Batman will figure out what's going on probably." Pamela rolled her eyes and walked away from Dick to the window looking out it to check for a Bat signal that may be distracting him from coming to get Dick.

"You'll never get away with this Poison Ivy!"

"What? With trying to get Harley back? Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you."

"What are you even talking about?"

Pamela turned around and faced Dick and her anger had peaked, but suddenly the peak seemed to break and plummet as she melted into sadness. Her eyes filled up with tears "Someone took Harley Quinn! They... they..." She sniffed in some of the tears and composed herself. "Regardless... I know batman took her because he said he was going to turn her into the police."

"I don't think Batman would do something like that."

"Yeah well do you have any better explanations?"

"I don't think I need one: I had nothing to do with this. And seeing has how I'm _not_ the villain here I think I can say, 'I had nothing to do with this.'"

"Good point...but since I already got you tied up..." Pamela found herself fingering through the papers on Dick's desk and stopped at a drawing of Dick in a different outfit that she was used too. "Nightwing?" Pamela spoke slowly with amusement.

"I uh... That's..." Dick went bright red and turned to face away. "Don't tell Batman... He's at The Green Ball downtown, attack that and you should get his attention..."

"Wonderful...I won't." Pamela said almost uninterested, still staring at the Nightwing drawing. "I'm gonna keep this though."

"No no! Anything but that come on!" Dick struggled against the vines.

Pamela left the room laughing, the vines letting go of Dick as she left. "I won't tell Batman."

At the Green Ball, hosted by none other a wealthy banker, Bruce Wayne danced, talked with businessmen, and ate fancy hors d'oeuvres. Things were going well for a while. The Joker was taken care of for the moment, the only criminal he's had any trouble from as of lately was the Scare Crow but he just resolved that and everything seemed fine. Although Bruce loved to fight crime, it like any job was stressful and he needed some relaxation. The double doors to the main room busted open and a woman in a skimpy green dress and long red hair stepped into it elegantly, a vine grabbing a glass of wine from a waiter and bringing it to her. "Lets party!" She said loudly holding up the wine, walking into the middle of the dance floor, giving the effect of someone with a gun as everyone in the ballroom backed away from her. The walls began to slowly be covered in vines and Pamela started to dance, grabbing the nearest man's tie and pulling him close to her. "Hi lovely." She said and pressed his lips against hers, he tried not to kiss back but his struggling stopped and he slid to the floor unconscious. "Any more takers?" She said throwing her finished wine glass on the floor with a small glass explosion. People began to scream and leave the ball room and from the window Bruce swung in going directly for Pamela in his full batman costume. "Perfect.." Pamela whispered to herself, smirking devilishly.

Bruce got stopped short as his hook that was on the ceiling got undone by a vine, and he went sliding across the floor into a table. The vines were already near the table he was at and grabbed at him trying to restrain him. Bruce struggled, pulling out a small metal bat and cut at the vines. He jumped away and closer to Pamela who stood staring at him with her hand on her own hip. "Poison Ivy...I thought you retired from Crime."

"I did, but I had to just drop back in because of you."

"Because of me huh? Just couldn't leave me alone?"

"You couldn't leave me alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then what is this?" Pamela said throwing a crumpled up piece of paper at Bruce. Bruce picked up, uncrumpled it and stared at it for a minute. "Well, explain that." Pamela demanded grabbing a new glass of wine.

"I um." Bruce looked at it evenly, then back up to Pamela trying to read her face. Pamela on the other hand was smiling in a way like she had cornered Bruce, caught him in the act of stealing a cookie. "It says Nightwing."

Pamela, who was drinking from the new glass of wine she took off the table, coughed up a large amount of wine and blushed a bright red. "Not that..." She said between coughs. "This." She produced a small piece of crumpled paper and tossed it underhand to Bruce.

"A ransom? I don't know what this is." Bruce looked back up at Pamela confused as all get out. "But this Nightwing it looks like Dick..."

"No! It's not! Just give it back it's a uh..." Pamela searched for the words putting one of her hands on the back of her neck and laughing. "A fantasy I have of... Dick... please don't tell him."

Batman just stared, totally confused, and walked up to her handing both pieces of paper. "Someone kidnapped Harley? You're uh... sleeping with...Harley...?"

"Shut up shut up, fucking men..."

"Well wait a minute you just said you had a crush on Dick..."

Running in through the front door Dick, in his full Robin costume, began to yell. "Batman don't trust her! She's caught some of Harley's insane!"

"I what? How dare you!" Pamela's face contorted with anger. As quick as lightning vines grabbed at Dick's feet and swung him upside-down and began to shake him violently.

"Hey hey stop it! We're not enemies here." Bruce said putting a hand on Pamela's shoulder and stared to Dick. "We have a common enemy here, someone really did kidnap Harley. And... Supposedly Pamela thinks you'd be hotter as a Nightwing."

"You told him! You bitch!" Dick began to struggle against the vines before Pamela let them drop him. "I asked you not too!"

"Told me what...?" Bruce stared to Dick then back to Pamela. "Are you two...?"

"Eww no!" Pamela spit as her face wrinkled in disgust. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Wait why am I ew?"

"What is this picture than?"

"It's nothing Batman forget it." Dick said walking up and snatching the paper from Pamela's hand.

"Hey that's not even the right sheet! That's the randsom note."

"Well it's not ransom because they're not really asking for anything, except maybe you to turn yourself in. It's really quite weird." Bruce muttered under his breath

"I'm a villain, I know what a ransom note looks like okay."

"Apparently not." Dick laughed.

"Yeah well at least I don't wanna go to New York to lead the 'Teen Titans' as 'Nightwing.'" Pamela said using her fingers to quote the important secrets that Dick was hiding.

"You're what?" Bruce said shooting Dick an angry glare.

"She's lying!"

"I knew this was your drawing style! Terrible as always."

Pamela leaned back and laughed, and Dick shot her an angry look. "What? You made fun of Harley, and no one makes fun of my Harley Bike." Pamela said trying to control her anger a bit, then her sadness as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Hot." Dick said with a bit of a smirk.

"Fuck you." Pamela said through tears, and before the conversation could continue they could hear the police entering the building, and before the police could become part of the conversation, all three had left to go find the kidnapper.


End file.
